False Hope
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Blaine and Mike have been texting ever since graduation and have gotten really close. But Blaine starts to develop feelings for Mike. Will Mike feel the same way or not be able to reciprocate? One-Shot.


**Hey guys! So, this is a one-shot. I know I said I'm not really into one-shots but I needed to write this. It was therapeutic to me because something similar happened to me. Not exactly like this but I had to rearrange it to fit the characters. Blaine had to be me since he's my favorite character lol. But anyway, this is pretty short and probably not my best but like I said, I needed to write it. I hope you guys like it though! Enjoy!**

* * *

False Hope

It's been about two weeks since graduation and Blaine and Mike have been texting constantly ever since. Once they exchanged numbers they instantly connected. Both were single now due to Kurt leaving Blaine since he was moving onto college and Mike doing the same to Tina. In those short two weeks Blaine and Mike have felt like they've become really good friends if not best friends. Lately Blaine has been feeling something else though when he talks to Mike. He smiles whenever his phone lights up with a message from Mike. He blushes whenever Mike compliments him through text. He loves the feeling he gets when he's texting Mike. Plus, have you seen Mike's body? Every woman and gay man's dream.

'Ugh, Sebastian is texting me AGAIN! –B'

'You really need to tell him to leave you alone, dude. –M'

'I can't, I don't want to hurt him… -B'

'Blaine, do you like him in that way? –M'

'No. I kinda like this other guy… -B'

'Then it's best to tell him the truth and not string him along. Right? –M'

'Yeah, you're right. –B'

'And you should tell the guy you like that you like him too. –M'

'No way! –B'

'Aw come on, Blaine! At least tell Sebastian that you're not interested. –M'

'Fine, I'll do that. –B'

'You better! –M'

'I will! Goodnight Chang. –B'

'Goodnight Anderson. –M'

The next day Blaine is so nervous. He knows he can't text Mike until he's done with Sebastian so finally he works up the courage to do so.

'Mike I did it! I told Sebastian I didn't feel the same way about him. –B'

'That's great! I'm so proud of you! –M

'Thanks man! –B'

'How did he take it? –M'

'He was upset. But it had to be done. –B'

'That's the spirit, man! Now all you have to do is tell this other guy that you like him! –M'

'NO! There's no way I can do that! –B'

'Of course you can! Who couldn't feel the same way about you? –M'

'Well, I think this guy is straight, -B'

'Has he ever told you that? –M'

'Well…no. –B'

'Then you never know until you ask. –M'

'I can't that's too embarrassing. –B'

'Then you're just going to have to tell him without finding out first! –M'

'You really think I should tell him? –B'

'Yes! –M'

'Okay fine. Mike, I like you. –B'

After Blaine sends that message it seems like an agonizingly long time before Mike responds.

'I'm going to be honest, Blaine. I'm not entirely sure how I feel yet but I think that I like you too. –M'

The smile on Blaine's face couldn't have been wider. This was the happiest Blaine had been in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he was this happy.

'That's great to hear, Mike. –B'

'I still need some time to think though, okay? –M'

'Of course. Take all the time you need! –B'

A few weeks pass by and the two keep texting regularly. Neither of them brings up the fact that they may or may not like each other. They don't mention relationships or anything of the sort. But eventually Blaine can't take it anymore and he has to ask him.

'So Mike, I don't want to seem like I'm rushing you or anything but, have you thought about us at all? –B'

'I have actually. –M'

'And..? –B'

'I hate to do this but I have to be honest. Blaine, I'm straight. It's just, we connected so quickly and I mistook those feelings for romantic feelings. I'm so so sorry Blaine. I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you know that. – M'

Blaine is crushed. Heartbroken. He cries instantly and the tears are blurring his vision so much that he can barely see the screen of his phone.

'I understand. –B'

'I'm so sorry, Blaine. I hope one day you'll forgive me. –M'

'You didn't do anything wrong. You can't help it. –B'

'I know, but I hate hurting you. –M'

'It's fine. –B'

'No it's not. Tell me what you're thinking. –M'

'I'm thinking of how heartbroken I am and I'm wondering how long it will take me to get over it because this hurts like hell. –B'

'Would you like us to stop talking? –M'

'No, I don't want to lose you as a friend. –B'

'Good because I don't want that either. –M'

'Friends? –B'

'Friends. –M'

'I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight. –B'

'Goodnight Blaine. –M'

A few months pass and they still talk regularly. But they used to talk every day. Now they're lucky if they talk every three days. They've managed to keep the awkwardness out but Blaine still has strong feelings for him and Mike is still well aware of that.

A few months later pass and Blaine and Mike will test maybe once a week now.

'Hey Mike, what's up? –B'

'Nothing much man. Just getting ready for work. You? –M'

'Just applying to colleges. Fun. –B'

'That's awesome! –M

'I guess. So how's work? –B'

'It's pretty good. I'm choreographing with a new partner. I'm pretty into her. –M'

Blaine feels his heart sink. Mike is really going to talk about this with him?

'Oh, that's cool. –B'

'Yeah, and she's into me too! Her name's Karen. –M'

'That's great, dude. Good luck with her. –B'

'Thanks man! –M'

Blaine's done texting Mike for now. He can't take it anymore. It hurts too bad. But before he goes to bed tonight he has one more text he needs to send. Because, after all, if someone's interested in him, he better take the opportunity while he has it. Because who else would want him?

'Hey Sebastian. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner on Friday. And maybe catch a movie after? I'd love to spend some time with you. Let me know. –B'

At least he knows this one is gay.

* * *

**Sigh... But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I know you guys are going to ask for me to continue (probably) but I'm not going to since this is where it ended for me. If anything else happens in my real life situation _maybe _I'll continue writing for this. But only if you guys like it! So let me know!**


End file.
